Insecurity
by Queen Arwen Elessar
Summary: The team meet a new team and they all fall for two girls, but they only have eyes for Ray and Kai. But the restof the team have to stand back and watch the cat fight rage between Mariah and another girl, Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1: Bonjour, I'm Cassie the Cow

Cassie's best at seducing any guy, but when she and her team mates meet Ray, she can't help but turn the old charm on. And one of her team mates is trying it on with Kai, someone better crash the party before one of them go too far.  
  
Cassie looked over to her team mates, introducing themselves to The other team, Cassie shook her head, scanning the abnormally stupid group of boys, then spotted one.  
  
"Hello," she chirped, walking over.  
  
"I'm Cassie, and your?"  
  
"Ray," He smiled, Cassie could of melted.  
  
"We're the Silverberries, don't let teh name fool you," she smiled seducivly, showing her bvrilliant white teeth as a girl with pink hair storde over.  
  
"Hey Ray," she gaped at Cassie, everything on Cassie was pefect, from her head to toe.  
  
"Problem?" she snapped.  
  
"Huh? NO!" Mariah replied as Cassie walked off with Ray.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tammy, Your Kai right?" Tammy said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"yeah, why?" he asked.  
  
"Just asking,"  
  
Mariah's POV.  
  
That Cassie is, god I could kill her. Shed was posatively flirting I tell ya, when I get my hands on her.  
  
Tammys not all bad, she seems to have it in for Kai, not Ray, right, this is it, Cassie is showing him PICTURES now!!! She is in for it now!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The attack of the Cow

Chapter 2: Mariah's P.o.V.  
  
Oh My god, I am seroiusly gonna give her a piece of my mind!!!!  
  
"Oh, Ray. Fancy a movie tonight?" That was the final straw!!!  
  
"No, sorry. Cassie, Ray's coming to see a movie with me. I asked him yesterday! We're gonna hang out! It will be just like old times, Ray!"  
  
Oh God! He's giving me the mother of all looks.  
  
"I'm sorry Mariah, I have to bail! I kinda have a family emergency! You see Heidi's popping over tomorrow, It's the only chance I'm gonna get to see her before she leaves for her tour!"   
  
Did I mention Ray has the most amazing family? His sister, Heidi, works for a band, she their backing vocalist. I hear Tyson loves! I bet he bugs Ray every day for an autograph! I nodded to show I wasn't upset.  
  
"I understand, It's not as if you see Heidi everyday. Maybe I'll pop over to Lee's!" or decide on which way to kill Cassie best, I added extremly silently. I watched Tammy come up to Kai again, he is totally dumbfounded. I could give him a few pointers on girls!  
  
"Hi Kai, Fancy a pizza tonight?" Tammy asked. Wow, that's getting to the point!  
  
"I'ld love to, unfortunatly I promised my grass I'ld watch it grow." Hold it, rewind, did Kai just insult her? What can I say? way to go, Kai!   
  
"Oi, hold it! Kai, there is no way you go can about insulting my mates! We did not come here to be insulted!" Cassie the Cow said. ok, I decided to add my own one pence!  
  
"Where'd ya usually go? mind going back there?" Cassie the Cow has some nose, I've just noticed! It's like an extra head, the more the merry i s'pose. If looks could kill, some one would be singing with a halo round thier head now!  
  
"Will you shut up? I'm sorry, pink bimbo if I'm getting in the way! Did I block your view of bimbodom?" She is in for it!  
  
"Why you little-" I flew at her, litrally. I scratched at her with my nail. I caught her just below the eye. She started to scream, thats when I did! There was blood everywhere, but not just from her! She had lashed out too, her nails had scratched my eyelid. The world turned red! I screamed, a extremly high pitched scream! I must of sworn a fair few times as well. I lashed out at Cassie again and grabbed her hair, tugging hard! What happened next, nobody could prepare me for......................  
  
CASSIE THE COW WEARS A WIG!!   
  
Her hair is short and brown, her wig is blonde and long. I feel revolted! She screamed, lunging for my hair. Ray steps in the way! Damn you Ray, I could of done with a good cat fight!   
  
"Carm down, Mariah-" Score! "-are you okay?" Time to milk it for all it's worth.  
  
"It hurts, but I'll live. My eye feels sore, I never had a thing for red though!"   
  
Mariah: 1  
  
Bimbo/ Cow: 0 


	3. Chapter 3: The Cinema, The Car, The Hosp...

'I hate Cassie,' I scribbled over a piece of paper. I bet Ray was having a great time with Heidi.  
  
Tammy sat down next next to me. Her negitive vibes hitting me like a punch. Cassie was in the same room as me, she hadn't taken her eye's off the documentry Kenny was watching. She occasionally looked at me, then looked away quickly. I hid the paper from Tammy, she smiled.  
  
"Your good with boy's. What will get Kai to like me?" I thought before answering. I could help the enemy, or, I could ...........  
  
"Well, there's one line that gets boy's all the time...." I smiled evilly to myself.  
  
****  
  
"Hi, Kai!" I watched Tammy smile sweety, showing her pearly teeth, I couldn't stop myself, I had to laugh. Tammy was some easy chicken. Cassie continued her 'seducing':  
  
"I think you have balls." Kai looked at her as if he she was mad. This made me laugh harder seeing as she had taken the pointer from me. She walked over to me, a little put out.  
  
"Never mind," I patted her on the back, lightly.  
  
"How about we go see a movie?" I said, trying to cheer her up. She wasn't exactly a bad person, and she wasn't the enemy, Cassie was, and seeing as Cassie had no time cause she was still watching that bloody documentry, why not have some fun?  
  
"Sure, why don't we watch Freaky Friday?" Tammy got up quickly. Cassie glanced at me.  
  
"It's okay." I assured her, "just keep watching your program!" Me and Tammy got up and left the hotel room. Within ten minutes we were just sitting down to watch Freaky Friday. I groaned as I saw Lee follow me in after. He must want to talk to me about was 'er name? Cassie the cow?  
  
I moved, Lee sat about 3 seats behind me, as the movie started, he tried to attract my attention. He started throwing Popcorn at me, and saying out the corner of his mouth:  
  
"Mariah! Mariah!" I just pretended I couldn't hear him. It was just like the time he had thought Ray was a tratior. Then Gary came in, carrying two coke's and Chocolate. Suddenly, I felt a well aimed piece of ice slide down my back. I whimpered, hell, it was cold. I turned round Lee looked even more determined and threw another ice cube, it missed me, but by a shot. It hit Tammy and slide down her cheek. She grabbed my arm and walked out of the film. Dragging me behind her. Lee and Gary got up, following us out.   
  
"Waste of money," Tammy sighed, I looked down at my popcorn as we got outside. I saw Lee and Gary come out behind us so I swung round and dumped the lot on them.  
  
"Leave me alone, Lee! Can I have a bit of privacy?" I started walking off, this time I dragged Tammy. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Lee followed me, picking sticky popcorn off himself.  
  
"Don't be like that, Mariah." he said as we reached the crossing, I just ignored him but his word's were so true they stung. "I know you hate Cassie, for trying to get Ray!"  
  
I swung round in the midddle of the road.  
  
"Leave Ray out of this!" Tammy screamed, trying to pull me along, I resisted. Then I looked round, a little too late as the car hit me. I fell down, the pain in my side unbearable. I saw Lee's face swim over me. I muttered a few choice words to him and then my world went blank.  
  
***  
  
I saw light, oh my god. I instantly thought, oh god, I'm dead! Then my vision looked slightly more clear. I saw Lee, Kevin and Gary on my right side, and on the side that hurt the most, my right side, stood Ray.  
  
"Do you have to do something like this when Heidi comes down?" he asked, a small smile playing on his face. I tried to smile, but it hurt too much, he would just have to settle for my emotionless face.  
  
"And what was that you muttered at me before you were knocked out?" Lee asked, he looked angry at me.  
  
"You could of been killed." I tried to roll my eye's.  
  
"I'm fine!" I said, horsely.  
  
"Yeah." Lee agreed too sarcastically for my liking.  
  
"Yeah," Kevin smiled, "Just a few broken bones thats all!"   
  
"A what?" I grabbed Kevin's collar, "What did you say?"   
  
"Still got an attitude I see." Suddenly i felt a shooting pain in my side. I just let go of Kevins collar and flopped down on my inviting hospital bed.  
  
The BladeBreakers came in sometime after my team went, Ray was still there. Bless him. I remember when he was in Hospital after defeating Bryan, I was by his side alll the time. Now it's his turn, I suppose. Tyson seemed to think what had happened slightly funny. Atleast he was seeing the lighter side of it.... 


End file.
